


Life For Four

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: American Actor RPF, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Size Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo arrives from a press confrence to see his beatiful house wife Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This would not happen in real life,like there are so many reasons why it would not. Career change explained.Set in the same verse as the "The Clit" which you would be kind enough to read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo comes early from work

Leonardo DiCaprio had just got out of work speeding his way home.As he had gotten a distressing voice mail from his wife.He made it home in 20 minutes luckily not meeting a traffic officer on the way home.Parking the car in the garage he opened the door wide open to find his blushing bride.Justin Bieber DiCaprio on the counter of the kitchen isles.Eating peanut butter straight from the jar with the help of pickels.

Justin:Leo your home.

Waving his hand enthustiactly at his older husband.Chomping away at the weird combanation of food like it was made from his favorite bakery.

Leo:You know you can't call me from work sounding so in pain if you just want me to do a food run.

He said stomping his feet softly to his wife.Head softly landing on the now very huge stomach,his wife is carrying his children.Twin boys the first of their children.Small hands quickly fingered Leo's brown hair,relaxing him a little. Amused at his husband who didn't often act like a child.Curling his pink puffy lips into a giving Leo the face to _talk_.

Leo:The press confrence today was awful.Lively couldn't follow the rules and it was super awkward cause we're ex's. Ruffalo didn't speak most of the time and the new kid,Nate Wolf couldn't make it. They asked me questions if I had a girlfriend,asking if I and Blake would ever get together even though she's married and with baby number 2.

So this is what this rant is about,being able to show to people your relationship and that you'll have kids. Though it isn't Leo's and Justin's fault for hiding their relationship,their managers made sure nobody knew,but them.But when Justin mysteriously got pregnant rather than tell the world and deal with the backlash.He eneded his career early and now he is a housewife.

Words were to be exchanged,but a _kick_ interupted him followed by _kick,kick,kick,kick,kick_.He expressed a pained whimper as the twins have been kicking today.Leo blue eyes were wide open as felt kicks. In aww of his wife he kissed his belly.

Justin:They've been kicking since you..ow..left this morning.

Rubbing his belly clockwise so the kids would calm down only made them kick more.He whimpered in pain again,tears close to leaking.

Leo:Come on you two,its time to stop.

Words spoken so softly, as he rubbed his wife's stomach.The two boys stopped their actions which their mother kissed his husband for.

Leo:So how did you end up on the counter?


	2. Tuesday Night Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo went out and Justin remembers the day he found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would never happen in real life

Justin DiCapro was lying in bed pilloiw's for his head and two others for his back. He couldn't see much pass his baby bell which at six months he only has 3 months left. Trying to not to sleep wanting to wait for Leo he decided to tell the story of he and their father found out they were pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Justin has been sick for three weeks now with food posioning. Well that was what the press and his fans were told. The real cause was unknown to his husband,mother-in-law,parents,friends and management team._

_Leo: Justin I think its time we go to a doctor._

_Shaking his head no.He didn't and still doesn't like hospitals.Their bleached floor smell always made him nauses as a kid.Plus they had creppy looking doctors.Whinig like a child it took his mother and mother-in-law to convince him to go to a clinic at least.Walking to the car finally after he peed for like the fifth time that morning._

_The clinic was empty and only had one doctor and nurse as it was still pretty early in the day. Greeted by Dr.Olga an old man who wore glasses from the eightes, duck tape holding the glasses together. White lab coat, Identification badge on the wide pocket filled with pens._

_Doc: Good morning Mr.Bieber anything plaguging you.._

_Justin: Well yeah I've been vomiting for the past three weeks, thought it was food posioning. And I've been going to the bathroom a lot._

_The doctor replied to Justin with a huh. He then asked for urine and blood samples. Urine test would take a few minutes while the blood test would be back friday._

_Doc: It seems Mr.Bieber that your pregnant, congratulations._

_A look give to the Doctor hoping he was joking,but he was serious. Justin left wondering how is he supposed to tell Leo this so he decided for Friday to tell him. And by tell him ,he meant the doctor would. Friday morning waking up early and showered followed by himself. Thinking of the child inside of him.If Leo didn't want him or the both of them it would hurt him,but he would be fine taking care of a child. He always wanted kids ,but that would mean being in a relationship with a female,adopting or having a surrogate. But with Leo as his husband who didn't intend on having kids he slowly gave up this dream.Finding his husband to be a child who needed to be taken care of._

_Hands drumming on the steering wheel as the A.M radio station presenters smooth voice cracked early.Worry invited itself into Leos' thoughts as Justin hadn't changed stations or even called him out for not being able to drum.Wondering why his love couldn't even look to him and when he spoke his voice always hoarse and cracking.His love having two panic attacks the previous night ones he couldn't sooth only his mother and mother-in-law could._

_Arriving at the vacant clinic greeted by the doctor and nurse.The climatic ending to a happy short lived union of two people._

_Leo:What do you mean he's **pregnant** last time I checked **guys** can't get pregnant!_

_Doc:Well it is possible Mr.Dicaprio, Mr.Bieber seems to have the Matoraric Syndrome which seems off of a theory that states one in a billion men can get pregnant and it seems Mr.Bieber is that million._

_Leo: Well is there any way to terminate the child._

_Sulking, Justin wanted to cry the man he loved with all his heart didn't want the kids they had created. Besides that Justin has grown attach to the child growing in his womb._

_Doc:That is too dangerous to do onto Mr.Bieber his body isn't like a females, the only way if he were to lose the child would be if he lost it the natural ways._

_Thinking heavily of this they went home.Justin going to their room and Leo to his office. Children he thought he'd never thought of having kids.His been an uncle even a godfather, but a father was never in his view. Drinking his bottle of scotch he thought of Justin. This was his dream of having kids before they even met. And he gave up that dream for him, but now it seems he'll get his dream. Standing up he knew they had to talk._

_Opening the bedroom door he found his love lying in blankets. Back on the bed probably because he doesn't want to hurt their future child. Sighing he drew closer to him. Lying on the bed he pulled him close._

_Leo:Baby boy I know what I said was wrong, I didn't mean to say that.It's just I'm afraid of having children I...I don't want them to have a childhood I had with a dad whose not there and when he's there he's never interested in the child. I just want you to know that I'm invested in this relationship of ours and if we have this kid I wouldn't mind at all._

_Justin's body moved in closer hugging him as the lay down._

_Justin:I know it's just kinda hurt,but could you just hold me and say your vowels to me again._

_*Flashback end*_

Leo: Honey I'm home. 

Justin: Yay! 

I'm feeling really horny right now.Even though we aren't able to do certain positions anymore I just wanna have sex that won't damage or affect my babies. Twin boys thinking of naming them Jensen and Jared.Leo came up the stairs immediately pulling out the butt plug. Plunging softly into me. In and out no need to hurry at all. He hit my prostate the first time causing me to moan first thing.Another thing of being pregnant I just cum really fast so I often have multiple orgasms I get over sensitive and then I just sleep.

Justin:that was amazing.

Puffing my chest which I nuzzle to Leo sleeping peacefully as he spoke our vowels to me.


	3. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gives birth.

Leo found Justin odd this entire week. His wife/husband has been putting all the soft pillows and expensive rugs,mattres on their bed.Which he no longer sleeps in as he made fun of his partners behaviour earning exile to the dog house.A tan fur couch which had its soft throw pillows removed already.Deciding to watch reruns of Baywatch on this boring night. _Ugh!_ The shout frightened him sounding a lot like Justin he went upstairs.

Leo: Honey you okay?

Peeking inside the low lit room.He's husband eyes shut and face in deadly pain.Legs over the other as water leaked and red blood too.Rushing towards his husband he seperated the legs seeing that his ass hole had dialated and he could see a crown,but it was far away.

Leo:Justin why didn't you call me earlier.

Instead of getting a reply a scream and cry came as he felt another contraction so he pushed once more.Leo called the doctor that the children are coming early telling him to come to the house so they can do this with a professional.A cry came as the crown of one child came to be clearly seen,panicking Leo parted his loves legs once more fearing of he might hurt the babies.

Leo:Push,babe your doing great.

Justin replied with a scream pushing once more.The babys' head more pronounced so Leo pulled the child out. The shrill sound of a babys cry entered the air.The second child was delivered by the doctor and his nurse,who had come with birth certificates,wipes and blankets.Holding his two baby boys,Leo smiled proud of his wife and proud for himself. 

Doc:Mr Bieber you have done an excellent job of birthing your sons.And their seems to be no tearing from your anus so you'll be fine.

Nurse:So what are their names?

Justin:The first born,the one on the left is Jared and the one on the right is Jensen.

Voice hoarse from crying and screaming as both babes were put onto his chest.Each latching to a niplle simply sucking out breast milk.On their birth certificates their names read _Jared Bieber-Dicaprio born 2:15 am_ and _Jensen Bieber-Dicaprio born 2:25 am_ ,both born with blue eyes like their father and pink lips like their mother.


	4. Everybody knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Leo go out in public after like 6 months the babys are born.

Justn:Leo are you sure about this,I mean I complained a lot about this before we got married and during the pregnancy,but are you sure cause the twins are here and I don't want them to get upset.

Justin Bieber-Dicaprio is rambling again a quirk about him that Leo only found out about when they started dating.The twins;Jared and Jensen,in their eco-friendly car seats were gurgling and cooing as they looked past the city of Los Angeles. A family lunch was needed for this group of four who had been staying in their home most of the time.

Leo:Yes I'm sure about this babe,I want people to know we're together and that we've got kids now.

Justin:I told you to stop calling me that the babies will get confused.

Cheeks blushing a hard pink,eyes looking down.

Leo:I love teasing you babe.

Parking at the restaurant the paparazzi who were waiting timidly began flashing their camera's.Holding the twins carefuly and making sure their twins heads are covered they entered the restaurant.Hungry eyes aimed at the pair, some in aww that their favorite celebritys entered the room and others well their hunger blinded them.Seated at their table at the back their flirtatious waitress came over.

Justin:You know she was flirting with you.

He spoke eyes focused on the twins in their high chair.Their giggles,coo's and ahh's loud in the establishment.In their six months of living they had grown.Both having Leo's eyes,blonde hair and face while they had his lips,lashes and eyebrows.Though that was what his mother and mother-in-law often told the couple whenever the other baby sat for them so the couple could have private moments from the kids and papparazzi.

Leo:I know,but I've got my beautiful wife with me and I don't want anyone else.

Hands gripping each other tightly under the table.Cheeks burned a dark pink eyes casting downwards.A kiss to the pink cheek reden Justin's face.A sharp cry came to their attention as Jensen had started to cry and it looked like Jared would too soon.Taking Jensen and Jared into his arms Justin left for the bathroom ready to change diapers.Fans of the actor immediately came asking for pictures and autographs noticing the silver band on the ring finger.

Coming out the bathroom Justin had been kept by his fans,wondering why he quit until they saw the two children.By the time Justin got to the table most fans were sated and left for their own.

Leo:Come here Jared.

Making sure that the child wouldn't cry as Justin tried to rock both to sleep.Food came and old and new eyes were once again on them.Food was great though Jensen did make a fussy with the food it also meant Jared would be too,but in a _I'm a twin we gotta do this together_ kind of way.The twins settled after feeding them was done slowly falling asleep.Talk that wasn't about the twins transpired between the couple about Leo's next movie and that Justin might go to university and just talk about about them.Then Leo did the unexpectted he kissed Justin right in front of everyone, the papparazzi took countless pictures from inside while fans took endless pictures on their smarthphones.Cheeks heated a tomato red a shy smile on puffy pink lips.

Back home Justin turned the tv on for Jared and Jensen to watch **The Fresh Beat Band of Spies** though on **E!News** the couple seemed to be the hot topic.

Justin: Leo come down you've got to watch this.

Maria:And in new news Justin Bieber was spotted today after taking a break from Hollywood 15 months ago. The singer was spotted with Actor Leonardo DiCaprio which both stars were sporting silver bands on their ring fingers.Both were seen at _Lindy's_ with two babies say customers of the restaurant.

Jason:Any updates Melanie?

Melanie:We've got their public marriage certificate.

Cat:Wait they're married.

Melanie:They've been married for18 months,but insiders say they've been together for about 2 years now.

Will:That's actually Hollywood's best kept secret.I mean to hide a relationship for two years and get married then have kids.

Zuri:In hollywood no less.

Melanie:We also know the names of the twin boys Jared and Jensen Bieber-DiCaprio.

Jason:Well its time for a break,but stay tuned.

Justin:Wanna take a selfie.

Leo:With the kids.

Justin:Duh I've been wanting to take a selfie of us together.Do you know how hard it is not flash an engagement ring no less a wedding ring and the kids.

Justin pouted trying to get his point to Leo who didn't argue.

Leo:Okay

Smiling a wolf smile he took out iphone6s putting the front camera.Checking the lightning of the room was okay he took a poicture which showed all four family members.Putting it on instagram first the couple captioned it _Mr &Mr Bieber-DiCaprio would like to introduce Jared and Jensen Bieber-DiCaprio._

Jason:And now to the news room following all the latest stories.

Ken:Just a mintue ago Justin Bieber-DiCaprio posted a picture with Leonardo DiCaprio and twins Jared and Jensen.With the caption Mr&Mr Bieber-DiCaprio would like to introduce Jared and Jensen Bieber-DiCaprio.


End file.
